Mine
by Ian-the-Lame
Summary: A quick time trip to the future gives Lance a few hints. (stupidity inside don't read)
1. Chapter 1

_Mine_

Lance's eyes snapped open. He felt as though he had been ejected out of his lion straight into a wormhole. Reaching his hand up to touch his head, he wondered what happened. The last thing he remembered was fighting some of the Galra, or were they part of Lotor's little rebellion? He couldn't remember.

"What happened?"

His blue eyes gazed around the room. It looked like someone had set the place on fire and let it slowly burn everything before putting it out. The wall was lined with dark, barely standing tables. Everything else seemed have burned away. Even though there was nothing really left, it still had a vaguely familiar feel to it. But since he couldn't place it, he just shook his head and looked around again. Where was his lion? Where were the rest of his team?

"Hello?" When nobody answered him, he rushed to his feet. Something was wrong. "Hunk, Princess? Pidge?"

He didn't like the silence that answered him. Anything would be nice at this point. Anything at all...

His blue eyes locked onto the slightly opened door. What was this place? Had he been here before? No. No, it couldn't be. His fingers twitched as he stretched them out to touch the cold metal of the door. T-This couldn't be right... This was...

"The palace of Lions." He let it escape from his lips. What had happened? This couldn't be real. Why was there a room inside the palace burned to almost nothing? Why was he in here?

"O-okay this isn't funny anymore!" He yelled, expecting the same tranquility that seemed to be never-ending.

But he, of course, was wrong.

"Who's there?" His voice was somewhat high pitched and strained. Keith! Lance knew that voice from anywhere.

"Keith... buddy... my man?" He asked in a questioning voice, hoping to find the man right behind the door. Life couldn't be that easy though.

Lance poked his head out of the crack and looked around. The hall was dark and Keith was nowhere to be seen. What had happened here? This place looked destroyed.

"Keith, I know you're there!" Lance shouted again, stepping into the hallway fully.

His voice was quizzical like he didn't believe the words that were escaping his open lips. "Lance?"

"Yes! Who else?" The Cuban tapped his foot impatiently tapped his foot. "Where are you?"

"Wait there," Keith said, still nowhere that Lance could see. "I'll come and get you."

"Hurry up, would you."

One moment Lance had been in a poorly lit corridor, the next he was in someone's arms. A strong, warm, comforting embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

At first, he thought it was Hunk who had grabbed him, but the voice didn't match that of his best friend. Lance forced himself away from the mullet-haired male's hug. His jaw went slack when he saw Keith. Or was it Keith? Cause his Keith didn't look like that. His didn't have a long scar running over his cheek. He wasn't that tall, though it wasn't very tall this person in front of him was still slightly taller than his Keith.

"Wh-" He couldn't even finish. His mouth didn't want to work.

And neither did Keith's from the look of it. Lance watched those purple eyes widen. "You're so..."

"Old," Lance said without thinking.

Keith pouted. That pout, that was his trademark pout. "Where is my Lance?"

His Lance? Lance gulped. He wondered if his Keith... the Keith from where he was from was asking another Lance the same question.

"Doesn't matter," Keith said, head turning to face where he had come from. "If you're here, my Lance must be where you are. We'll get you home soon."

There it was again. _His Lance._ That made Lance gulp jealously. He shook his head. Why would he be jealous? It wasn't as if he like Keith. All he needed to focus on was getting home.

* * *

Lance knew that Pidge hadn't changed much upon entering the room behind Keith... future Keith. How could he tell? Not from actually looking at the youngest paladin, but it was the simple fact that he felt his feet almost fly out from beneath him seconds after entering said room. If not for Keith's strong arm, grabbing at his scrawny one before he could fall, he probably would have landed square on his back.

There was shit everywhere! Whos-its and whats-its laying everywhere. Cords tangles, untangled and laid neatly on the floor, or just tossed to the side. Yup, this was Pidge's handy work, nothing could convince Lance otherwise.

"There has to be something in here to help you." Keith murmured.

"So?" Lance looked around. "Where is Pidge? Wouldn't it be easier to ask?"

"On a run," Keith answered, albeit a little quieter than before.

"Can't we wait?" Lance could feel the smirk creeping onto his face. "Or do you want your Lance back that badly?"

Keith flinched at that, which made Lance want to laugh. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "I guess we can wait."

Lance waited for a moment, his eyes roaming over the room again, before falling on the older Keith. He was Keith in every way. The way he leaned against the wall, the way his brow furrowed as he frowned. the way his lips formed the words before he could spit them out.

"What?"

"You and I are close?" He posed it as a question knowing Keith wouldn't understand what he meant.

"As close as most people would be after ten years." He said shortly.

'Close enough for big hugs?"

"I wonder what my Lance is doing right now. Is he with the Keith from your time?"

Lance squinted at the way he worded it. His Lance, the Keith from your time. Lance wasn't that dumb. He knew what Keith meant. But still This was Keith, and he did like to tease him, a little. Okay, a lot. "He's probably ignoring the younger you for the Princess."

Much to Lance's surprise, that made the older male laugh. "Probably. Telling her how beautiful she is and everything. That's probably exactly what's happening. He probably isn't even worried about getting back."

The way his voice echoed throughout the room, his head tilted back in his fit, his violet eyes closed to the world. And just from thinking about him? Well not him, but the older version of him?

"Are you guys dating?" Lance blurted tactlessly.

Again, Lance got to see another thing that he thought he would never see from Keith. A blush. That settled that. At least now he didn't have to wonder if he and Keith would never be a thing. It would happen. And with a red-faced Keith in front of him, Lance smiled. When he got back, he would make his Keith blush and laugh like that.


	2. Chapter 2

So, it was a fact, no matter how old Hunk got, he was the best hugger in the world, no the galaxy, no scratch that, the universe. Lance hadn't even gotten a chance to say two words to his best friend before the big guys just pulled him into one of those warm, bear hugs. The kind that you could feel your feet leave the ground but you still felt safe because you knew that those arms wouldn't drop you. You knew that they would keep you safe as long as you remained engulfed in their warmth.

That was the kind of hug that Lance needed at the moment.

"Aw, you're so cute and small!" Hunk swung him side to side like a ragdoll.

"Interesting." Pidge hummed, pushing her glasses back up onto her nose. "I still haven't found the source of this occurrence. But for it to happen more than once is alarming."

"More than once?" Lance said, unable to see straight. "I don't remember this happening before."

"It was probably further in the future for you." Keith shrugged as if it were no big deal. "For you, this is the first incident for us it's the..."

Lance watched as Keith's purple eyes floated over to Pidge.

"Third?" It was definitely a question.

"Third?" Lance shouted. "How? What? Why?"

"We aren't sure on the how aspect." Pidge fiddled with the keys of her computer. "But we know when. It started a little after Allura-"

"Pidge." Keith said lowly. Also as if he was afraid of the name she had spoken.

"Where is Allura?" Lance asked. He hadn't seen her. And the castle was trashed "And why is this place such a wreck?"

"Keith, did you explain anything that happened?" Hunk asked putting a hand on the half-galra's shoulder.

"Not exactly." He shrugged the touch off. Same old Keith after all.

"We are in the middle of reconstruction of the Palace of Lions." Pidge explained. "The area where Keith found you is one of the many electrical rooms so it looks far worse that it is."

"And Allura?" Lance felt himself gulp. It was almost like they had avoided answering him the first time he asked. Was this a topic he shouldn't go down? What had happened?

"Should we get Romelle?" Hunk asked.

Romelle? Who was that? Why should they get her? Is she with Allura?

"No. I'll take him." Keith shook his head weakly.

Lance learned three things in the span of one minute. Allura was gone, they were currently on Altea, and Keith's firm hand was the only thing keeping him standing.

The warmth from that hand seemed to keep Lance in his body. It was the only thing he had to cling to.

"She died doing what she loved for all of those that she loved." Keith told him.

"But I never had the chance…" Lance was at a loss for words.

"This hasn't happened yet for you. You never know what the future holds."

"But you…" Lance felt himself gulp. This was Keith, but also not Keith. This Keith had called Lance of the future his. But what did that mean?

Sure, Lance didn't exactly keep it a secret that he liked Allura. He was rather obnoxious about it. But Keith still looked at him with those eyes.

"Will I be able to remember this when I'm back in my own time?" He couldn't bring up how Keith looked at him in front of the statue of the woman he thought he loved.

"It will probably seem like a dream. This has happened before and you always seem surprised."

"Pidge said you guys haven't figured out how. So what is the why?"

"It's a stupid theory from my Lance."

His Lance. "Go on."

"We think she knows you miss her. So only you get sent back to see her and we get the you from that time."

"That does sound stupid." Lance mumbled. He already had someone who loved him. Why would he waste time chasing someone who is already gone?

"It doesn't matter. I'll always be here for him when gets back. We all will."


End file.
